Don't Forget
by Peaches
Summary: Quatre discovers Duo's journal...


**Don't Forget**

**The Journal of Duo Maxwell**

** **

**I don't own any Gundam Wing characters, but I do own Mia Knight, so please ask to use her! Thanx!**

** **

**Have you ever wondered what would happen if the other guys found out about Duo's childhood? You'll find out...**

** **

**-Narrative-**

** **

**"My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why I...**

**got out of bed at all**

**Morning rain clouds up my window...**

**and I can't see at all**

**And even if I could it'll all be gray,**

**but your picture on my wall**

**It reminds me, that it's not so bad,**

**it's not so bad-"**

** **

**The braided pilot leaned over and turned off the radio. Every song he'd listened to that day, there was something peculiar about them... they brought up memories... memories he had so longed to forget...**

** **

**"Good morning, Duo. Would you like some breakfast?" asked Quatre, in his usual polite terms. "Nah, I ain't hungry," Duo replied. Quatre was very worried, you could tell, by the expression on his face. "Guys! Quick!" He screamed, after Duo went slowly up to his room. "INJUSTICE! I'M TRYING TO READ MY BO-**

**" Wufei was beginning to scream his head off, but was cut off by Heero's hand. "Guys! He's having flashbacks again!" By this time, Quatre was so worried he was running around in circles, almost knocking everything down in the dining hall. "How do you know he's having flashbacks?" Trowa quietly asked. "BECAUSE HE'S NOT HUNGRY!!!" The Arabian screamed, enough that Duo could hear... **

** **

**They're talking about me again...it's none of their business...Duo leaned over and took the picture from it's place atop the bed stand. I promise... I WILL get them... And maybe for the first time in his life, he started to cry. Just about then, he heard the door creak open. "Duo, you k?" asked a familiar voice. No answer. The figure walked over to the bed, and was suddenly surprised by the reddish rings around the violet eyes that were so happy yesterday, and now today, were so sad and depressed. Quatre sat down beside Duo, and was shocked. He looked at the American pilot... It's as if he thought that was really someone...Quatre thought to himself. "Duo, what's that you're holding?" Quatre asked, as if dumb struck. "Here- *sniff*" The pilot said, trying so hard to hold back the tears. "Who's this?" Quatre asked. He figured they were very important... as to even Duo was crying over them. "Is this a... she?" Quatre was surprised; he thought Duo had a long lost lover or something of the sort. "Hn hm," Duo responded. He was happy to talk to someone about her. "Why don't you talk to her ever? You-" Quatre was cut off. "She's *sniff* dead," Duo stammered. He didn't want to admit it. "Oh... I'm so sorry, Duo," Quatre said, hoping to comfort him a bit. Duo reached over to the bed stand and out of a drawer, pulled out a small book. "My journal..." Duo continued, "read *sniff* it." **

****

**Quatre opened the book, and opened to the book-marked page and read to himself, quietly.********June 2. Solo and I snuck into a restaurant and stole some food. Then we went to the park. It was so much fun! When we got home, Solo was sick cuz of sometin. I think it wuz cuz of the disease going around, I don't know what, but I ran to the Brooke's, and told Marian (the mom) and told her 'bout Solo.**** Quatre turned the page.********June 3. Solo had to go to the Brooke's to stay, and I don't know if she got to go or if she died. I think she died, otherwise she would have came and played with me. June 4. Solo came and told me that she might die, and since that was the last time she would see me, she gave me her cross necklace she got from her mom, and a really big hug. I named myself Duo so she wouldn't be 'solo' any more so we could be together forever. I wish I could have told her.**** Quatre flipped the page. ****June 5. I'm really bored. Most of the kids on our street got sick and died from the disease. Now I'm almost alone, except for Mitch. He and I are the only ones left, and he's sick, too. I don't want to be alone. It isn't any fun. June 6. Mitch is really sick. I dare not go near him, or else I'll get sick, too. Oh, and I almost forgot. We had the Brooke's take a picture of us, right before they took her in. Solo borrowed a pair of scissors and cut the picture in half, and gave me a picture of her, and I gave her the half of me. The pieces joined together really neat. I miss her.********Quatre kept reading on to the next page. ****June 7. I can't stop fiddling with the necklace she gave me. Mitch is dead. Now I'm all alone. I think I'm going to go find a place to stay. I know Solo would want the best for me. I would want the best for her. June 8. I'm staying at the Maxwell church. Now they call me Duo Maxwell. It sounds neat. They don't know 'bout Solo yet 'n how I got my name. I'll wait till they ask. I'm glad that Solo taught me how to write cursive. It looks really neat when writing this. Especially when she only lived for ten years. I probably will live a short life, too. December 14. Sorry I haven't written for so long. I just didn't feel the need to. I got a new pen yesterday from the church. Someone burnt the church down today, and now my only 'family' is dead. It's been about two years since I've picked up this journal. Solo, I will always be with you. I miss her so much... I can't cry. Boys don't cry. She was more like a sister to me than a best friend. Don't cry, Duo, don't cry. Just don't cry.**** There was nothing left on the page. "I- I- never knew it was like, that, Duo," the Arabian politely declared. "Now *sniff* you *sniff* know," Duo said. **

** **

**-Point of View-Character unknown -**

** **

**The reckless storm battered against my window. I can't think of anything else than to cry... cry for someone of whom I don't even know their name. None the less... I miss them. The picture... was my only possession I valued... even if it is only- no, no. Don't remember- forget it all! I can't keep these memories in my head- they distract me from my work- my hobbies- I'm staying solo! I don't deserve anything I have! Nothing... I deserve nothing! Not even- no! I- I- can't... memories... to many... to sad... I love y- no, no, no! I can't take it anymore! Damned disease... damned picture... damned everything! Even- no! Am I crazy? I can't ... for- forge-*sniff*-forget…**


End file.
